Red Roses
by MFT
Summary: This is my first POTO story. It's about a girl stolen from her family from America and brought to Paris. She lives near the Opera house and then meets the Famous Phantom. She learns to love the music of the night.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there was nothing to do last night so I came up with this story. I hope you like it. Um..yeah. I'm boring. Yuppies. **

**I do not own any character from the Phantom of the Opera. **

**Only James, Armel, and Megan.**

_Red Roses _

"BRAVO!" BRAVA!"I heard as I walked away from the door of the Paris Opera House. I sighed as I listened to the applause behind me as I walked away. As I walked away it started to fade. I longed to be the one on stage receiving the praise,respect and attention those people on stage were showed. I moved a strand of hair from my face as I walked into the Paris streets and back to my job.

My job was as a flower shop keeper. It wasn't the highest paying job in Paris but it was my job. The original owner was a man called James. He was tall with blond hair and blue eyes and was out everyday and hardly came back, but came back every week to give me money to buy my materials and more. He was a good man to me but when he went out I wouldn't see him. He was the father or brother figure when he came back. He had another job as a tax collector. I was paying back my debt by cleaning his house, managing his flower shop and other jobs.

The debt I was paying was for taking me in. It was when I was 10 years old and sold to a sideshow. I was "The Savage." I escaped from my owner and when he was drunk. I escape and ran anywhere. Then I collapsed on the side of a lonely road. James was the one who found me. James had found me and was my savior.

I remembered the first day James found me.

_"Shh...it's alright my child." I heard. My eyes were heavy and I felt fatigue. I felt myself being lifted up from the dirt ground. I struggled to open my eyes. Slowly I opened my eyes to a young man with blond hair in a bow, neatly combed. He was carrying me in his hands. The person looked down and gave me a warm smile. I closed my eyes slowly going back to sleep._

_When I woke up it was morning. I awoke on a soft material. Startled I jumped out of bed. My surroundings were different then what I was use to. I was in what I would think as a rich home. There was humble items around such as flowers and pictures. I looked at myself. I still wore the rag I would call my clothes. Hearing footsteps I saw the man that smiled at me. He smiled again and walked slowly toward me. I backed into a dresser and huddle into the front of it. I covered my head afraid he would beat me or something worse. I waited for the hits but it never came. Instead the man held a flower in front of my eyes. It was beautiful as it shone in the light. I looked at him and the flower. With my hand shaking I took the flower. The man smiled as I did and ushered me to the door. I stood up with the flower lightly holding it. I followed him into another room. Then he pulled out a chair. It was the first time in a long time I had been treated nicely. I sat in the chair and he put out bread and tea. _

_Watching him as he did this my eyes grew blurry and warm. Hanging my head low I started to sniffle. The man stopped what he was doing. I felt a warm hand on my back slowly moving. The man kneel ed down to my level and looked into my dark brown eyes. He looked at me with a worried look. Seeing him do this I rested my messy head in his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around my small frame. Then me picked me up again. I cried in his shoulder messing up his clothes. He didn't care he gave me a warm hug and embraced me trying to calm me down. My father did this whenever my little sister or I ever cried. Thinking of my family I cried out more. I knew the man was helpless to get me back home but still embraced me tightly. He stroked my head and started to sing softly. Long after that I started to calm down. James lowered me down carefully from the hug and kneel ed down again and put his hands on my shoulders. He smiled and said something in another language. He said "Your name is now Megan." _

_Megan was what I was called. I had long forgotten my real name but Megan was my name. _

_James had to teach me English and French. He was a good teacher. I remember the first English word I said. It was Flower. James was a wonderful person. We would always walk down the streets of Paris and to the Opera to see what would they would be performing. Also he would teach me about life and his phrase 'Street smarts.' I learned a lot from James. Being with him was always fun. _

I loved him as a father I vaguely remembered.

I was now 18 as a flower shop seller about two blocks away from the Famous Opera House. I long to go and watch one show, but James said not to go because he could not afford it. It was for the high class. I understood.

Finally I reached the flower shop and opened the door to the store. It was far too late to sell flowers. People had bought many flowers for the Opera show for this evening. It was no trouble to display more. I grew more for the shop.

Opening the door to the house I found the it the same as it was when I left. I hummed to myself as I closed the door and walked to my room. The house had three rooms. James bedroom, My bedroom and a kitchen. I had my own bathroom and so did James. Our kitchen was connected to the door to the flower shop. The flower shop was the front exit and then there was the garden that grew most of the flowers. I planted them with the help of James. He knew a lot about flowers, but to go be a Tax collector puzzled me. It was another thing that made me curious of James.

I glanced at the clock and saw it was 8:45. I had to be in bed now. I changed my dress to a nightgown and sat down at my mirror. I took out a wooden brush and let down my straight black hair. It reached to my back and was soft to me.

My hair was my greatest treasure. I looked at my face in the mirror. Being beautiful wasn't my worry. I had dark brown eyes that were similar to doe eyes. I had a tan face not dark but a light brown completion. James has always told me I was the most beautiful girl in all of Paris. It was flattering always replied. Smiling at the thought I gathered all of my hair to my left side of my body and brush it.

I closed my eyes and started to remember a song I heard a few days ago. It was when I watered my garden late at night. It was a man that sang sounding so beautiful. It was mysterious and dark.

_Our game of Make believe is at an end_

_Past the point of if or when _

_No use resisting_

_Abandon thought and let the dream descend_

_What raging fire shall flood the soul?_

_What rich desires unlocks it's doors?_

_What sweet seduction lies before us?_

I looked for the voice but I guess startled him. It was all I heard from the voice as it vanished. I sang it every night and when I watered the flowers hoping for the man to comeback. But he never did.

I was finished brushing my hair. I walked to my bed and took the covers off. I blew out the candle and rested my head on my pillow. Then I drifted off to sleep.

The Next Morning

I awoke with the sound of birds chirping outside. I turned to the clock that hung by the door. It was about 6 o'clock. I stretched and and fixed my bed. It puzzled me that I slept in the same position I feel in bed with. Then I bushed my hair. I walked to the bathroom to change my clothes.

As I walked to the kitchen I saw a small bag with a note.

_My Dearest Megan,_

_I am going to be gone for 2 weeks and have given you a estimated amount of money for yourself._

_Going to be that I will be gone I put my bag of clothes in my room_.

_Yours James._

I placed the note down on the table and picked up the bag. There was a great amount of money in the bag. I walked back to my room and put it in a safe place. As I did I remembered waking up briefly from last night and see James come into my room.

_He stroked my cheek and said "Megan I will be gone for two weeks." He kissed my forehead and that is when I went back to sleep. I wonder why he had to be gone_.

Then I walked back to the kitchen. It was a pleasant kitchen with a pantry,stove and table. I pulled out bread and cheese. This I bought yesterday before I went to Opera house. I started to boil tea in a black kettle. I brought out the sugar. After I lite the fire,I went outside to get the silver watering can. I filled it with water. Then went outside to the garden. It was cloudy and chilly outside. I walked to the far end of the garden and started to water the flowers. I started to sing the Mysterious Song. Then I repeated it thinking of the flowers. I got to the last section of flowers and went inside.

As I entered I heard my tea start to hiss. I walked quickly to the stove. I moved the kettle to another section of the stove. I got out a cup and poured my tea. Then I placed it on the table by the note. I sat down and ate the bread slowly. It was a quarter past 6. I had to open the shop at 7 o'clock. I thought of the day.

Then my mind wondered back to my real home. _I remember a lot of my real home. I did remember the language, but forgot my surroundings of home. I had a Father, Mother and a little sister. Then I remember when the white people first came. They brought gifts and then they betrayed us. They kidnapped me at night._

_I tried to remember of my family. They were beautiful and nice. I remember my dad as the Chief. He was tall and could shoot down any creature with his arrows. He was __strong__ and when I made him laugh it was warm. My mother was beautiful and graceful. She was kind to everyone. She treated my sister and I equally. I remember when she would sing my sister and I to sleep every night. My sister was my dear friend. She was playful and we would always play a game where we would try to catch fish in a small stream near our home. We cared for each other and always were fair. _

_I loved them dearly. We were a happy family. _

_Then one night I foolishly went outside. I regretted doing so. My family were fast asleep. I went outside to play in the nearby stream by myself. I walked to the steam and then saw a frog jumping ahead of me. Seeing it I started to chase it. It swam to the other side of the stream and I gave up. I stood their trying to figure out a way to get the frog. The I heard a rustle behind me and a evil sound. I turned suddenly and then felt a rough material close on me. _

_I screamed as I was taken to the unknown. There was great commotion while I was in the bag. I heard the familiar War Cry of my people. The bag swayed back and forth when the kidnapper ran. Then I heard them running on wood. Then laughing. I held myself in fear and to calm myself. Tears were streaming down my face. Then I was dropped on a hard floor. I yelped in pain and then the bag opened. A man with a beard and ugly face shook me out. I looked at my surroundings and felt the ground sway. It did and I held on fast to a wooden side. I then realized I was on a white man's boat. The men forced me to the bottom of the ship. There were 1 other child. We were kept in the dark place. The child I found out was name Kini. He was from my people. Kini was kidnapped like me and was sad. We cried._

_We were fed bread and water. This was no good. We got sick. Kini was sick most of the trip. I tried to keep him alive. I gave him my bread. Then one night I awoke to Kini. He was spilling out his food. He finished and took my hand. He whispered to me in our language. "Please do not forget me, you were my only friend." His face was pale and was was dripping with sweat. He grew sick from the sea sickness. I cried when he gripped my hand and laid his head down to the wooden ground. His eyes grew dead. I cried and tried to wake him up. The men came and took his dead body somewhere. I cried wishing I was home. The boat sway for days and days. I grew tried of this life. I didn't know if it was day or night. It was many days since Kini died. _

_I cried every night for my friend. That a voice said something strange. I couldn't speak the white language and couldn't understand. The men took me outside of the ship. I squinted at the light of day. It had been a long time since I walked on land. I knew I wasn't home. This place was different. White people were everywhere. I cried and knew I was never going back home. Then the men dragged me to a big man. They talked and the big man gave them yellow circles. They counted the circles and I was given to the fat man. He took my arm and dragged me to a cage. He put me in and that is when I was in the Sideshow. _

I stopped thinking of my memories and felt my eyes get hot. Then my spine shudder. Warm tears went down my cheek. I dabbing my eyes as I looked at the clock and saw it was 6:50. Seeing this I rushed to the flower shop in front of the house. I unlocked the door and opened the flower display. The flowers were needed to be watered.

As I finished I looked to the streets of Paris and everyone was starting the day. There were a line of shops. There was the food and clothing shop and Also a blacksmith. The shop keepers here were friends of James and I. James was fortunate to have friends for there was a kind lady that sold clothes two shops away from us. She gave James clothes for me to wear. They were from her daughter when she was young. I was thankful for them and James. I went to the counter to get ready to sell flowers. This was the start of the day.

I started to write in the keepers book. I heard a person coming to the shop. I listen to hear if they would just walk by to stop. The boots stopped and turned. I looked up. It was a handsome, wealthy looking man. His face a was chiseled and looked heavenly. I looked at his hazel eyes. They were bright and looking at me. His hair was light brown and I saw his smile. Then I realized I was the flower keeper.

I blushed and said "Monsieur How can I assist you?"

Smiling he turned to the roses. He said "I have never seen such breath taking roses such as these." How do you grow such flowers?"

I smiled and said " Now that is a secret in this small flower shop."

He grinned and said" There is another thing that is as breath taking as this rose."

I gave him a puzzled look."What is that now Monsieur?" He took a rose and held it to his eye level. " The shop keeper of course." I blushed harder then before.

He said "May I ask the shop keepers name?"

Gaping at the word I stuttered "Me...m..Megan." He said "A pleasure to meet you Mademoiselle." I am Armel."

I gave him a smile. He didn't take his eyes off me. I tried to not embarrass myself. But I did in my thought. I tired to look away from him but he always was looking at me when I looked back to him.

He was from London and moved here to pursued his acting career. He spent most of his time at the Opera and knew everyone there. I was entranced in his voice. He was handsome,wealthy and smart. I was sadden when he looked at his watch. His eyes widen as he did."My apologize Megan, I have to go to meet up with my workers. I will meet you again tomorrow?"

I nodded in agreement. He smelled the rose looking up at me. "Until Tomorrow Megan." He reached over the flowers with his hand. I gave him mine and he kissed it gently. I smiled and he bowed and left. I was still smiling. I felt a strange feeling for Armel.

My day passes with me daydreaming. I thought of Armel and had to be woken out of my new feeling. The sky started to darken to a blue. I wrote one last thing in the flower shop book. I felt like I was walking one air. This feeling took over me making me unaware of my surroundings. Then I started to clean up. I sung the mystery song to myself dreamily.

_Our game of Make believe are at an end_

_Past the point of if or when _

_No use resisting_

_Abandon thought and let the dream descend_

_What raging fire shall flood the soul?_

_What rich desires unlocks it's doors?_

_What sweet seduction lies._

Then I heard running steps. I turned and saw a drunken man. He held on tight to my waist. I pounded on his chest. He said "Madam I ask you for just a simple kiss because my heart was broken today. You can help me with one kiss." There was no one to help me cause he dragged me to the alley. I started to cry. I was about to scream, but he muffled my scream with his hand. They he took a scarf and tied it to my mouth to cease my screams. I wondered why no one would help me. The drunken man smelled bad and was rough. I whipped my head back to look for someone, no one was present. He started to nuzzle my neck which felt painful because he hadn't shaved. I cried when he lifted my dress. I closed my eyes praying. Then I heard a grunt. I opened my eyes to see a hooded figure holding the drunken man's shoulder then he punched him. My savior punched the drunk man repeatedly. Then the drunken man laid motionless. I looked at my savior and then darkness slowly creep ed in I couldn't hold up much longer. Then I fainted.

I heard a soothing voice surround me as I still closed my eyes. I was tired but able to listen to the voice.

_Nighttime sharpens _

_Heightens each sensation_

_Darkness stirs and wakes imagination_

_Silently the senses abandon their defenses_

I slowly opened my eyes. I felt my face being stroked by a glove. Feeling this and listening to the voice I started to relax. I closed my eyes, but wanted to see my savior. I was weak.

_Slowly Gently night unfurls its splendor._

_Grasp it Sense it_

_tremulous and tender_

_Turn your face away from the garish light of day_

_Turn you thoughts from cold unfeeling light._

_And listen to the music of the Night._

I opened my eyes one last time to see the man blow out my candle. I saw his green eyes in the light of the half moon shining from my window. Then I fell into a slumber.

**How was DAT?? XD well I was kinda bored..So yeah... Please don't be mean but tell me if I get my grammar wrong..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please forgive me. It's my fault I had to choose a high school and my mom was bugging me about it lolz..Well Here it is...so yups..: )**

**I do not own any Characters from Phantom of the Opera..**

**Only Megan, Armel, James and that drunk weirdo..By the way he was dragged to Dancing Taco Land with the smelly piggies.... :)**

Red Roses Chapter 2

"I am your angel of music..." was playing in my mind. 'I am alive?' I thought. I opened my eyes to my bedroom. It was the same and nothing stolen or messy. The sun was shining brightly through my window. It was quiet in my home. I placed my hands on my forehead trying to think of what had happen.

_Flashback_

_"Thud!" I remembered before I fainted. The 'thud' was from the intoxicated man that tried to take my innocents. I still had my eyes closed but could feel myself being lifted. Struggling to open my eyes I stirred. I finally opened them and saw a familiar roof above me. Then the hood of my savior. _

_There was a single lite candle by my bedside with My savior sitting on the stool. I looked at him in 'awe'. Countless numbers of question went through my mind. I wonder 'Who is he?','Why did he save me?' Hearing shallow breathing in the room I discovered it was my own. I sat up in my bed holding my chest. Seeing my chest heave up and down I started to cry. I covered my eyes with my hands and tried to stop embarrassing myself. _

_I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was my savior trying to calm me down. I couldn't see his face but could feel him warmth through his gloves. I ceased to cry. Then I laid back down. I looked at him for a while and said "I'm sorry Monsieur I forgot to thank you." _

_He had his gloved hand on the side of my bed. I held it and looked into what I believed was his eyes. I held it firmly and said "Thank you my savior." His hand before I said thank you was stiff but after I did say thank you it grew soft._

_I smiled at him and released his hand. I said "Monsieur I am Megan." Looking at him for an answer I said "Do you not speak monsieur?" _

_He nodded 'no.'_

_I turned away and said "Well I can never thank you enough." Maybe I can get you some tea..." I started to get up but then felt my head grow light. I laid back down._

_I then heard my savior singing soothingly to get me to sleep. _

_Nighttime sharpens _

_Heightens each sensation_

_Darkness stirs and wakes imagination_

_Silently the senses abandon their defenses_

_I __felt my face being stroked by a glove. Feeling this and listening to the voice I started to relax. I closed my eyes, but wanted to see my savior. I was tired. _

_Slowly Gently night unfurls its splendor._

_Grasp it Sense it_

_tremulous and tender_

_Turn your face away from the garish light of day_

_Turn you thoughts from cold unfeeling light._

_And listen to the music of the Night._

_I opened my eyes one last time to see my savior blow out my candle. I saw his green eyes in the light of the half moon shining from my window. Then I fell into a slumber._

That was all I remembered from the previous night. I looked over my clothes seeing I was still in the same attire. I walked to my dresser and dressed in a new dress. I put my worn dress on my bed. I saw a black object in the corner of my eye. It was on the stool my savior sat on the night before. I walked to the stool and gasped.

It was a beautiful black rose. Tied in a black ribbon with the stem still green. I picked it up slowly, fearing it would disappear. It was simply breathtaking. How could a person make a rose black. I thought back to my savior and remember of what he sang to me.

_"Turn your face away from the garish light of day_

_Turn you thoughts from cold unfeeling light."_

I walked to my lighted window and pulled together the curtains.

Then started my day in the flower shop.

**Flower shop**

"Pleasure thank you monsieur!" I said to the last customer as they left. I was thinking of eating. I skipped breakfast and was terribly hungry. My stomach growled every time I moved. It was embarrassing and starting to drive me insane. I would have to watch how I moved careful to not move my stomach for it would make a sound when I did. Getting strange stares from your customers wouldn't be good business. I sat on my chair thinking of what I could eat. I thought of a nice cup of tea and a steak. Finally my stomach brought me back to my life.

I waited for the next person to come by. Then at the instant a familiar man stopped. It was Armel. I straighted up and gave him a greeting.

"Armel Good Afternoon."

"Ah Megan...Nice to see you this Afternoon." Terribly sorry I couldn't have seen you earlier." he replied a bit out of breath.

I said " Oh were you busy?" You really don't have to visit me if it interferes with your work Armel."

Armel shook his head. "No,no, no, no..It's not that I don't want to see you...it was just today."At work..I had to sort out a couple of things...There is a trouble in the Opera house."

"What is it?" I asked. Armel looked at me and said "Well the newest Soprano at the Opera house went missing after the show....Her friend Raoul told me when I was talking to the owners of the Opera House....Well it was the Phantom of the Opera."

"Oh my the Phantom?" I gasped.

Armel and I talked about the Phantom. People described him as a shadow...or a dark figure. No one had ever seen his real form. He was as a ghost. Going to though the Opera house alone would be foolish. Armel told me the Phantom wanted Caroletta out of the house of music. I agreed with the Phantom that the Soprano Caroletta should be replaced. Her singing was terribly loud. I could hear it whenever I passed the Opera house. Also a stagehand was hung by the Phantom during a performance. This Phantom was very cruel.

Armel had said that if he were caught he would be sentenced to death. I nodded in approval. Armel had finished his story about the Phantom. He scratched the side of his head. "Megan would you...please...um..accompany t..to...um a ball..Saturday?"

I looked at Armel and said "Of course Armel I would be glad to." He smiled and said "Megan that makes me entirely happy!" I laughed and asked "What is the occasion?" He said "The owners are having actually a Masquerade...this is um...a party....I think." Well I'm not entirely sure the occasion." I giggled at Armel's confusion. He laughed and then looked at the dark sky.

"Megan it is a pleasure to talk to you..but I have to go prepare for another show." he said. Think of what happened the day before I stopped him.. "Armel...Please do not go..."I...I..um have..er..well I want you to stay Armel.."

Armel looked at me for a while. "Megan I do have to go..but if you insist."

"I only need for you to stay till I close up." I said. Armel looked at me concerned. "Why do you need me to stay?"

Armel shouldn't know of what had happened the other night. He would have been worried and I would keep him from his work. I started to water the plants.

"Well...I just need somebody to..um get..my..my flowerpot outside." I said. Armel laughed and went outside to retrieve my flowerpot. I closed my money box and tried to make the closing of the store faster. I didn't want to keep Armel too long. He found the plants and out them beside the rows of flowers. I dusted my hands off and turned to Armel.'He was much taller up close' I thought. Armel looked at me. I said "Thank you so much for helping me Armel." He grinned and said "It's quite no trouble at all Megan."

Armel was terribly close to me. I looked up to his eyes. We stared at each other. It made my heart start to beat. I could feel it and I was quite sure Armel could hear it too. It made me really want to kiss Armel. I did really enjoy his company. He was nice and unbelievably handsome. Armel and I stared at each other for a while. I felt my hands close to his. His hand hand inched closer and closer while we were staring at each other. He finally got to my hand and held it. It was warm and I felt my heart beat faster. I looked for a second at his lips. Then back at him. Seeing this he started to lean down. I got ready and felt his lips touch mine. This felt as though I was finally with him. I closed my eyes and basked in the moment. We broke apart and Armel looked at me and grinned. He spoke first. "Well...erm..that was..ah.. I have to go and.." He started to walk out to the door backwards. As he did he tripped on a loose floorboard. "I'll see you tomorrow...Megan." I waved goodbye to him.

Until then the Masquerade.

**Well ****OK**** not me best yeah? Well ****again**** I'm sorry I couldn't write it faster..I had to choose a high school to go to cause I'm graduating middle school YAY!! well ****OK.****..**


End file.
